Total Drama Songfics
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: Hi! All you do here is suggest people and a song for them to sing! Do it by reviewing... :) Bye!
1. Chapter 1

Songfic Series! Yay! So in this, you the viewer get to review the following things- the couple or people singing, and the song! What ate you waiting for, still reading this? Go and review your ideas. No really, the button's right down there, below this text. Stop reading and review! :3


	2. Love is an Open Door

Hi! What's up? I'm so happy I got to update twice today! It's so much fun to type these, especially since it helps me learn the words to some songs I forgot I knew. Anyway, before we start, I have a few choices for the next chapter/songfic-

a) Fan said- Demons by Imagine Dragons sung by Alejandro

b) My idea- Mike singing "What Makes You Beautiful" to Zoey

c) My idea- Mike and Zoey sing Let Her Go to Alejandro after Heather is elimianted (TDAS)

d) IDK, LOL

Review saying whether you want a, b, or c. I'd love to do any of them! Anyway, this was suggested by Fan. Enjoy!

Mike and Zoey were sitting outside one day, talking. Mike thought, Me and Zoey think a lot alike... so he suddnely said, "Do you know any good songs, Zoey?"

"I do, yeah. There's a song from the movie Frozen that I love, and it's a two-person song!"

"What is it?"

Zoey sang, "Can I say something crazy?"

Mike knew the song, it was Love Is An Open Door. So he answered with, "I love crazy."

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, then suddenly I bump into you."

"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like, I've been searching all my life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."

"But with you."

"But with you."

Mike sang, "I found my place."

Zoey sang, "I see your face."

Both of them sang, "And it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is an open door, love is an open door, love is an open door."

Mike and Zoey took turns singing- "With you, with you, with you, with you."

"Love is an open door."

"I mean, it's crazy!"

Zoey sang, "What?"

"We finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches."

Mike laughed. "That's what I was gonna say."

"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me. Jinx! Jinx again."

Zoey smiled at Mike, saying, "I love this song."

"I do, too. Come on, let's finish it!"

"Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation."

"You and I were just meant to be!"

"Say goodbye, say goodbye to the pain of the past."

"We don't have to feel it anymore. Love is an open door, love is an open door, life can be so much more."

When they finished, Mike and Zoey smiled at each other. "You're so amazing," they said at the same time.

Did you like it? I hope so, it took me a while to finally publish it. Sorry if the lyrics are wrong, do you know how hard it is to type one song when listening to another with iTunes radio? Really hard. :p Bye!


	3. Zoey Doesn't Know she's Beautiful

Okay, a few things before we start. I read your reviews, and you said I should do Demons. But, can someone please tell me- would Al sing it to anyone? I've read the lyrics, but still can't tell. :p. Bad, right? Anyway, I'm also sorry for deleting those chapters. I planned on rewriting the songs I use, but forgot. Since I can't do Demons yet, I'm doing What Makes You Beautiful and the lyrics were changed a bit. Enjoy! Review with ideas!

Mike and Zoey were sitting at Zoey's house, watching reruns of TDRI just for fun. The episodes were in a random order, and the first episode had just began. Zoey excused herself to get something to eat, and went into the kitchen. As she left, Mike noticed something on the TV. It was Zoey saying, "Maybe this flower was too big... you like me, right?"

Mike called Zoey into the room, and asked her, "Why were you so nervous that time?"

"Well, I didn't know anyone... why do you want to know?"

"I just don't get it."

"Well..."

"You were insecure, didn't know what for. You turned heads when you went through the door. Never needed makeup, to cover up. Being the way that you were is enough."

"Wait... are you singing One Direction?"

Mike nodded, and continued singing. "Everyone else on the boat could see it, everyone else but you. Zoey, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you wear your hair gets me oberwhelmed. But when you smiled at the ground, wasn't hard to tell. You never knew, oh oh, you never knew you were beautiful. That's what made you beautiful."

"Aww, thanks! You're so sweet."

Mike laughed nervously, still singing. "So come on, you had it wrong. To show I was right, I put it in a song, still don't know why, you were so shy. You turned away when I looked into your eyes. Everyone else on the boat could see it, everyone else but you. Zoey, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you wear your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smiled at the gorund, wasn't hard to tell. You never knew, oh oh, you never knew you were beautiful. If only you saw what I always saw, you'd understand why I like you so much. You never knew, oh oh, you never knew you were beautiful."

Zoey smiled at Mike, still listening to the song. "Na na na na na na na na na, Zoey you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you wear your hair gets me overwhelmed. When you smiled at the ground, wasn't hard to tell. Never knew, oh oh, that you were so beautiful. Never knew, oh oh, that you were so beautiful."

Zoey pulled Mike with her to the door, saying, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Out. You pick where."

"But... why?"

"Because you were so nice to sing to me."

Without saying anything, they left to go out.

Hi again! I hope you liked it. Also, I tried to change the lyrics so it's only about Zoke. By the way, all of these won't be about Zoke. I liked the idea, that's why I did it. Also (again), it may be too late for this but I don't own Love is an Open Door from Frozen or Frozen. I also don't own 1D's song, I'm just a Directioner. Bye!


	4. News :(

I know some of you were hoping for a new chapter, but no. Just now, I realized this about the stories I upload- the most popular ones are the ones where I let you make the decisions. I may be leaving the website until I can get better at writing, and maybe check back in later when I know I can do better work. *cries* I'm almost crying as I type this, not because my stories suck, but because being a writer was my dream. I hope you understand why I'm thinking about leaving.

I didn't mean to make this a sad story, and I'm sorry if I did. I'll probably be around for a few days, so maybe review with anything you want me to know before I go.

Bye


	5. Good News :)

Hi! News- I'm back! My sister convinced me to give the website another chance. I'm happy about it, she also gave me her account- CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness. Some stories are on it, and I helped with them. So anything from this account and that one, I made. :) Bye!


	6. New Story

Hi! Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just published a story yesterday, and I think you might like it. It's called The Day It All Changed, and the main pairing is AxH. It may include some SxD (Sky and Dave), and what happens is Heather gets hit by a car because of Alejandro and stuff. It'll have a happy ending, just read it. BTW, it's not on this account.


End file.
